Cold Fire
by woodlark
Summary: what do you get when you add extreme sexual tension, dark souls, and a "harmless" game of truth or dare? you'll have to read to find out! yamishipping, YM/YB/YY NSFW


**Bakura POV-**

Guess what day it is. No really, take a guess. I'll give you some hints.

It's my _favorite_ day of the week.

Ryou and I are out of the house today.

We are going to play the best game ever _created_ in this _world_.

.

.

.

Did you guess?

It's Saturday, dammit! Whoo! We all know what that means! Yesyesyes, I am sooo excited. I wait for this day every single minute of the damn _week_!

Every Saturday, Ryou and I all head over to Yuugi's (damn midget . . . )cardboard box he calls a house to play a game with his friends. Now, you may think: _What the hell is Bakura on? Why is he excited to hang out with those freaks?_ Alas, you are correct. Why would I want to hang out with those moronic fucktards? Well, awhile ago, Marik, Malik, and I figured out what game they were actually playing. It's this game called Truth or Dare. Someone starts off by asking someone else to pick either Truth or Dare. If the person picks Truth, then they have to answer a question that usually involves their sex life (or lack thereof), gossip, or certain . . . preferences. However, if they pick Dare (this is where it's awesome!) they have to do some totally fucked up request given to them by the asker. By the end, everyone ends up doing a shitload of stupid dares. It's _hilarious_! Well, not the way our lights played it. But we changed that quick, ne? Heh heh.

Anyways, so once we figured out this amazing secret game the twerps were playing, we decided to invite ourselves over and play along. However, being all sheltered, the morons had no idea of the _possibilities_ this game had. Very kindly, Marik, Malik, and I showed them the _correct_ way the game is to be played. And ever since Marik and I started 'getting it on', it's been getting most . . . interesting. Although I'm slightly adverse to the term 'relationship', it's going surprisingly well. And it's about to get better. The game, not the relationship. Sidetracked.

Tonight, we have an extra player.

Usually, since Yuugi is playing the game, there is no one to watch the shop. And since our games go on all night and usually into the early morning, and Gramps is almost always out of town according to plot development of this fic, _someone_ has to. And this is always the Pharaoh.

For some reason, he always volunteers to do it. Strange, right? Wrong. I'm thinking he's afraid of some of the stuff we'll do to him. I can tell that he's _dying_ to get in bed with Marik and I. I've seen him look at us and it doesn't take a genius (but it helps that I am one) to figure out what's in his gaze. And we can hardly blame him. We _are_ gorgeous. The funniest part is when he shakes his head and obviously tries to convince himself that he most certainly doesn't like us that way and that those feelings are inappropriate. But hell, me and Marik have had some really long discussions about what to do to him. Honestly, spending time trying to kill him isn't working. I've already died once and have been on my way there much more than that, and frankly, with him representing 'goodness' and 'justice', there isn't any way we can win when we represent 'evil'. The general population just doesn't accept that. So we decided to take another route. Prove that he's like us, because he is, and reveal that darker side of him to everyone. He's got to be tired of pretending he's got a stick up his ass twenty four/seven, so maybe he'll come to us. And it will involve more torture of people I can _actually_ kill. And more sex. Sex is good. Especially with the Pharaoh's _delectable_ ass. Trust me, spending thousands of years chasing him down and plotting his bloody demise has given me a lot of time to think about his sexy chest. And lean arms. And his ass. Most definitely his ass. And do you know what happens when you think about the murder of someone you hate for three thousand years? Strange things, my friend, strange things.

Ah, yes. Sex is good.

I KEEP GETTING OFF TRACK. So, tonight, Yuugi decided that he would _close _the Game Shop so "Atemu can finally have a chance to play." And let me tell you, the Pharaoh scrambled around for a week trying to convince Yuugi to keep the shop open and let him watch it. He threw plenty of furious glares our way, to which we returned with malicious smiles (minus the once when Marik thought it'd be funny to send him a 'come hither' look. That went well.) and evil laughs. I swear, he looked like he was about to scream with frustration. I can't wait to get to midget's house tonight.

Shit, did I _really_ just think that? Gotta lay off the peppermint liquor.

**Atemu POV-**

I just heard the doorbell ring. Needless to say, I'm hoping for an apocalypse. Wouldn't it be nice if suddenly it began to rain zombies? Yes. Very nice.

But no. I'm supposed to be having a great time with my friends tonight. Because I don't have to work! Yay me!

Ha ha ha ha NO.

This is going to be my death. I swear, Truth or Dare is the _worst_ game ever invented. Damn you, creator of horrid game! It's like this person personally knew Bakura and Marik. Like they _knew_ the terrifying ideas that flew through their heads. Like they owed them a favor and decided this was the way to go!

I'm going to die.

I hear voices downstairs. So far, three people called earlier to say they weren't going to be able to make it. Guess who? Anzu, Honda, and Jou. Which is pretty nice, since I was getting to the point of 'Murderous Rampage' on my Pissed-O-Meter with Anzu hanging all over me. Wait, no. That was wrong to think. They are _friends_. _Friends_ that were supposed to be other targets during this _stupid_ game night. So we are waiting on the balls of sunshine that have yet to show up: Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura. Well, Yuugi is. I'm up here in my room trying to finish my will. It's not going well.

The things you can find out in this game! If you pick Truth, you might have to tell everyone who you're in love with, or admit the last time you had sex, or all other sorts of really awkward things! And if you pick dare, you might have to make out with someone or spent seven minutes in a closet with them! And the worst part is, having mind links means the OTHER PART OF YOUR SOUL CAN TELL IF YOU'RE LYING. AHGADHSG! So many horrible things . . . and all the things that can be found out about you! GAHH!

Not that I would ever admit defeat to those morons. It's physically impossible for me to refuse. My pride won't allow it. Damn you, pride. So, I'm hoping for world destruction or something. Better than being forced to kiss Marik or give Bakura a handjob due to some ridiculous game. Or them find out something they have no business knowing. Not that I'm hiding anything.

Shit.

"Atemu, everyone's here! Come down here!" Yuugi called up the stairs. I must have been so distracted in my mental panicking that I didn't hear them come in! Or smash their way through the house, rather. But still! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, I don't think I'm ready to die! But then again, who is?

Goodbye, hateful world. Take your lemons, you can go make your own damn lemonade!

**Bakura POV-**

We're all here! Well, minus Point Dexter, The Unquenchable Food Vacuum, and Lady Friendship, but who cares? We're seated around this huge round table in the middle of the Pharaoh's midget's living room. I'm sitting next to Marik, obviously, and directly across from Atemu, who is trying to glare holes through my head. Marik's glaring back. I'm smirking wildly at my wicked, wicked, wickness. I can't wait for the game to begin.

"Okay everyone!" Ryou says, getting everyone's attention with his girly voice. Damn, he _really_ needs to grow a pair. Wimpy tart. "Who wants to go first?" I think about raising my hand, but a quick look from Marik tells me he wants to extend the Pharaoh's torture by making him wait for the inevitable. My smirk grows and I barely manage to hold in a cackle. The elf raises his hand and Ryou calls on him.

"I actually don't want to go first, but don't you think we should tell Atemu the rules we added?" Pharaoh's light says. Oh right, right. I forgot about that. He probably knows about the regular version of Truth or Dare (due to some _brilliant people_ exploiting it), but probably not how_ we_ play it. Heh heh eh.

"Oh yeah! Okay Atemu, pay attention. When asked Truth or Dare, you pick one. However, if you're extremely adverse to the idea of your original choice, then you have to option of switching to the other. But if you switch, you _must_ perform that dare or tell that truth no matter _how_ much you hate it. No switching back. Also, a dare or truth cannot be used multiple times, even on a different person or worded differently. Loopholes may be found, so be specific. Understood?" Ryou said quickly. Hope he's a fast learner. This is gonna get dirty . . .

"I understand." Atemu said with strength. Surprising, for someone who's about to have light shed on his entire dark side. MWHAHAHAHA!

"Ryou, you forgot the last rule!" Marik says in a singsong tone of voice. Turning laughing, dangerously evil eyes on Atemu, he grins widely. "Sexual dares are allowed, but they must be performed in front of the entire group. Unless they themselves leave of their own accord."

**Atemu POV-**

Damn. It. All.

What the hell has my hikari been _exposed_ to? How can they look each other in the eyes after this . . . this horrific game?

Just kill me now.

**Bakura POV-**

I wish you could see the look on the Pharaoh's face right now. He is seriously pissed. His face just _screams_ I-had-one-strand-of-tolerance-left-but-you-just-shot-it-to-Hell. It's a nice look, but I'm sure a couple more expressions would look better . . .

I'm a thief. I admit and own up to the obvious. Like the fact that after three thousand years, my obsession with the gory and horrific ending of the son of the man who ruined my life has transformed into this terrifying monster. It sits at the base of my spine, so every time I get close to slicing the Pharaoh's neck or choking the life out of him, the monster bangs a metal hammer on my back until I freeze from the odd sensation. That's usually the time he gets away. But after that, I feel . . . weird. Like . . . there are worms in my stomach, flopping around nervously. But why would I be nervous? Because I know killing him won't alleviate my pain. It won't change the past. It wouldn't avenge my ancestors, because the one at fault is already dead. But it will be extremely difficult, and I'm not one for fruitless work. I don't do something unless there is something in it for me. And as this would do nothing save fuel my sadistic desires for a total of five minutes, it doesn't seem worth it anymore. And that's when the monsters at my spine began to inch to my side and send these tingling feelings into my chest when I tried to kill the damn Pharaoh.

Now, this is not love, not the same type of thing (I don't know if it's love or utter protection of what I adore) I feel for Marik, but when I think about it, instead of fueling my sadistic desires, maybe Atemu could feed my masochistic desires . . .

I meant the Pharaoh.

Damn.

Being in my mind must be really weird, huh? Random . . . no. I'm not random. I think quickly. Yes.

Back to the game.

Ryou has decided to go first. He turns to Malik and grins. I don't like that grin, it looks like it's dripping with secrets. What the hell?

"Malik, truth or dare?" Ryou asks, something in his voice causing Malik to catch his breath. Weird.

"Dare." Ha, so predictable. Malik won't be the first one to wimp out on truth. However, Ryou sends him a grin that causes Malik's usual confidence to falter. Uh oh, Mal-Mal! I laugh softly.

"Go make out with Yuugi for one minute. Timer starts on first contact, and you can't part for any reason until I say stop." Ryou says with a very un-Ryou smirk. I feel my eyebrow raise lightly and feel Marik's suppressed chuckles against my back. Wait, since when did I get into his lap?

But my thoughts are forgotten when Malik's lips meet Yuugi's and the timer starts. Malik grabs the back of Yuugi's head as his eyes fly open at the contact, closing them again as he pushes his head closer to the midget's. Said shorty moans into Malik's mouth, clearly giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue through his parted lips. They break apart slightly, but the kiss doesn't end. Their tongues intertwined erotically and just as Malik dove in to begin another deep kiss, Ryou calls time.

"Time's up! Remove yourself from the premises!" Ryou shouted, laughing. Marik and I burst into applause and cackles, enjoying the sight of Malik and Yuugi blushing.

"That was one hell of a kiss, boys!" Marik says, barely edging out the words between laughs.

"I almost want to see where that would have ended up, but I'm pretty sure it would be a bedroom. If you made it that far." I said, sobering up quickly. After all, I can't crack before Atemu's demise. That's too good to miss. But still, the sight of Yuugi's cherry red face and Malik's somewhat enraged glare was refreshing.

"Listen, Bakura, you really need-"

"It's alright, Malik. Sit down." Yuugi says, effectively stopping Malik's soon-to-be rant. Probably for the sake of the game. I mean, I'd much rather embarrass the hell out of people than listen to Malik go on and on and on. So thanks, imp. In a way.

"Hmm . . . who should be my victim? How about . . . Yuugi? Truth or dare?" Malik says, usual mischievous grin in place. Yuugi's eyes widen before he looks thoughtful. Most likely trying to decide between the axe and the sword in terms of torture. Heh heh.

"Truth, I guess . . ." Yuugi says cautiously. This time it's Malik who's thinking hard. As soon as his mind shits out an idea, he quickly voices it.

**Atemu POV-**

"Alright. What event has caused you to blush the hardest, and why did it?" Malik asks my aibou. How cruel is that? I mean, the hardest he has ever blushed (that I've seen) was when me and Grandpa walked in the house to him watching porn (guy on guy, if you were wondering. Not that I have a problem with that, but Grandpa was pretty shocked.). How dare Malik ask him to voice that! In front of Bakura and Marik as well! I mean . . . the Tomb Robber and Keeper. Heh.

"Actually, it was when I walked in on Atemu . . . " Yuugi said, blushing brightly. Ha, I kne- wait, WHAT? Startled, my head swivels towards my hikari, sending questioning looks to him. He blushes even harder. What the hell did I _do_?

"Ooooh, walking in on something naughty, midget?" Marik says, waggling his eyebrows in my direction. See, Atemu, there is no way you can possibly like- . . . disregard that statement.

"A-actually, I don't think _he_ even knows about this . . . " Yuugi stammers. Bakura and Marik are practically leaning towards Yuugi to catch every bit of what he's about to say. Come to think of it, so am I. Better fix that. Pharaohs don't lean. Pah.

"Well, I came home one day after school and went up to my room to start my homework. I opened the door and found a pretty . . . strange sight."

"Get on with it, shorty!" Bakura says impatiently. Was that a _whine_ that I heard in his voice?

"Okay, okay," Yuugi says with his hands up in an I-surrender-you crazy-freakazoid gesture. "So I walked in and found Atemu in the middle of the floor, curled up slightly. He was obviously sleeping, why on the floor is still a mystery. I went over and poked him in the side to try to wake him up, and I heard him . . . m-moaning," Yuugi finished, possibly blushing. I say 'possibly' because it may just be the reflection of the giant beacon of red glow that is completely covering my face. I now know why I woke up on Yuugi's floor that day feeling all. . .happy. Ah, hell. Now the entire room knows! This is horrible. I bury my face in my hands, trying to tune out the unmistakable sounds of cackling coming from a _certain side_ of the room. Slowly, everyone begins laughing at my expense, except me, of course. I'm glaring at them all, cursing every single one of them. Yuugi is spared from the ones hoping they are all hung by their toes and eaten from the head down, disemboweled by my hands, and becoming my personal dart board, but that's only because I owe him. Yuugi eventually recovers and turns towards me. He mouths an apology at me, looking sheepish.

"Oh, dearest Pharaoh!" Marik called in a sickeningly sugary voice. "I intend to find out who your naughty little dream was about! Although, I think I already have an idea . . . " Marik and Bakura both gave me a smoldering look, but I remained determined. I would put together a plan. I will not surrender to those sexy villains!

Okay, Atemu. You have some SERIOUS issues.

**Bakura POV-**

Oooh, that was an _excellent _question, Malik! I think I may explode with laughter at any moment. And when either Marik or I get the chance to go, we are ABSOLUTELY going to figure out who was (or who _were_) the center(s) of that dream of his!

"Ryou, truth or dare?" Yuugi asked my hikari, who probably pick truth.

"Truth."

What can I say? I'm a fucking physic.

"Who was your first sex dream about?" Whoa, little midget Pharaoh! I didn't know you had it in you! Carefully, I opened the mental block Ryou had put against me (as per usual) and sifted through his memories to find the answer.

And almost threw up the shot I'd downed in order to deal with Yuugi and the Creep Brigade I thought was attending.

Oh. My. Fuck. Why didn't I know this before? You think I would've noticed something like this before! I suddenly start cackling at the thought of Ryou dreaming about this, which catches everyone's attention and causes Ryou's blush.

". . .Yuugi. It was about Yuugi." Ryou looks down at his feet as Marik laughs loudly at the thought. Everyone else remained strangely quiet, however, before I coughed to clear my voice.

"Hikariiiiiiiiii! Are you going to finish?" I ask, falsely innocent. I looked around at the shocked looks on faces, before I noticed that the Pharaoh didn't seem surprised at all. Had he already known about this? That little sh-

"ItwasaboutYuugiandMalik," Ryou said quickly, hoping no one could hear him. But we all did, and me and Marik started busting up laughing. Neither Malik nor Yuugi were laughing, Ryou was too busy blushing, and Atemu still seemed nonchalant. Well, if he's getting bored, we could always spice it up for him!

"Alright, Ryou. Pick someone so we can move on, I want other people (read: pompous Pharaohs) to be as red as you are right now!" I shouted, and Ryou blushed harder, if that was possible. Nervously, he looked slightly behind me.

"M-marik, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course. I'm not afraid of anything, whitey." Marik responded confidently. Ah, that's my (insert definition for Marik here.)

Ryou seemed to think for a minute before his eyes widened and he perked up, grinning again. That was seriously starting to scare me.

"Alright, Marik! Since you aren't afraid of anything, this should be easy! I dare you to let Atemu assign you another dare, no strings attached!" OOOOOOOHHHH! I looked back at Marik and let out a small laugh at the look of shock on his face. I moved off his lap and after a second of hesitation, he got up and moved towards the Pharaoh.

Ooh, this will be good.

**Atemu's POV-**

I had sort of dazed into a state of daydream around the time when Ryou was given a truth. It wasn't that I wasn't interested, I had a problem with focus when Bakura and Marik were around. I think it has to do with the fact that the both of them have tried to kill me multiple times, so I'm just jittery around them. But now I'm starting to worry about those glances that Marik is sending me over Bakura's shoulder. Am I imagining the depth of lust in them, or is it just because Bakura is sitting on his lap?

Wait, why would I even imagine that?

I hear Ryou say something about me with a triumphant look on his face, while Marik's lusty looks have changed to shock, Bakura's mouth producing a miniature evil laugh often called a cackle. Marik slowly moves towards me after Bakura moved off his lap. He proceeds to sit cross-legged in front of me, seemingly waiting for me to do something.

"Uh…what?" I ask Ryou. He smiles and laughs (there is a little bit too much of that going around tonight).

"Go ahead, give Marik a dare! Whatever you want, he has to do it!"

WHAAAAAAAT?

ANYTHING?

Okay, I should not abuse this and make him cluck like a chicken for the next hour. I should not abuse this and make him stand naked on the roof. I should TOTALLY abuse this and make him do a bunch of stupid shit!

But.

I could use this to protect myself. I could tell him not to give me any sexual dares. But how would I get rid of Bakura? I could kick him out so he couldn't play, but he'd watch from the window or something, or take pictures of me in compromising positions. I could make him submit to my will forever, but he'd find a loophole. I could- OH YES. I'VE GOT IT!

"Marik, for the entirety of this game, you are not allowed to have any physical, closely physical, or any contact at all, aside from verbal, with Bakura. You must maintain a five foot distance at all times from him, unless I permit you to have contact with him." Okay, so maybe this was a little bit abuse-my-power-ish, but it was good, you have to admit. And the look of fury on his face was priceless.

"This is ridiculous! I'm not doing this!" Marik shouted, furious. "I'm switching to truth!"

"Oh, really? You're going to chicken out?" I taunted. Honestly, I hadn't expected him to be this mad. I'd expected, "You're just jealous!" and "Pompous ass!" But not this. This was interesting. Marik was torn, and looked back at Bakura, who nodded be adopting a seriously fucked up face. I may not show it, but his evil faces scare me. A lot.

"Fine, I'll do this. But you're going to pay for it, you pompous ass!" Ah, there it is.

**Bakura POV-**

Wow, I didn't think the Pharaoh would go there. Of course, he's probably just jealous of our relationship (apparently my inner gossip schoolgirl has come out), so he's separating us. But still, that was a pretty gutsy move.

"Okay, Marik, your turn!" Ryou said, smiling. This fanfic is REALLY getting out of hand with emotion changes and smiles. I feel that the authoress is doing this for _waaaay_ too many shits and giggles. But hey, I spend my life on shits and giggles, with the occasional bloody rampage and bitter revenge, so I can't really complain.

BACK TO FICTION AND HUMORLESS HUMOR!

Without even thinking, Marik pops the question.

"Pharaoh, truth or dare?"

**Atemu POV-**

I knew this was coming, so I've been thinking hard over here. For you Bakura fans, I choose to ignore your surprise and shocked questions, asking me if thinking for the first time hurt. Insert petulant hand gesture here.

So, I know what will happen if I pick dare. I'll have to do some stupid shit to embarrass myself and Bakura will get it on tape to be put on Facebook or YouTube or something. But honestly, that might be a million times better than what will be waiting for me if I were to pick truth.

I know I'm going to be asked who my wet dream was about. I don't know about you, but that's not something I'd particularly like to share with the room's occupants. I remember that dream perfectly well, as well as its reoccurring buddies that came after that. Not sure exactly how to tell you that I've been lusting after the two people who almost constantly try to murder me and make my life hell, but there it is. Three months ago, I walked in on Marik and Bakura making out. Needless to say, it was the hottest thing I've ever seen. I had to take three cold showers after that! I've tried to talk to Yuugi about it, but every time I walk into his room, Malik and Ryou are there with him doing something naughty, judging by the sounds I hear through the walls. Apparently they got together and think it's this huge secret that no one knows, but that's a joke. Anyway! There's no way I can talk about my sex dream, so I'll go with-

"Dare." There's another one of those damn smiles again! Marik has only one switch: sexy/scary.

"You have to sit on my lap for the rest of the game and submit to my will!" Marik cackles, sending a shiver down my spine. I sigh and stand up, making my way over there and plopping into his lap. This is going to be AWFUL. WHAT IF HE RAPES ME?

_You can't rape the willing!_

I hate that little voice in the back of my head.

**Bakura POV-**

Good one, Marik! That's excellent! He's right where we want him! I cackled for a bit before sending a couple lusty looks at both Marik and Atemu, who looked _delicious_ sitting in Marik's lap with that little red blush on his face. I nodded almost imperceptibly to Marik, who nodded imperceptibly back (see, I can use smart people words!) and put his hands on the Pharaoh's knees. He looked back at Marik, shocked, but Marik just stared back and poked his tongue out to lick his lips softly. Atemu blushed even harder and looked away. It was the cutest- I mean…the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

"B-bakura, Truth or Dare?" Was that a _stutter_ I just heard in the Pharaoh's voice? Oh ho, this is _beautiful_!

"Dare, of course. Bring it on!" I'm not worried about this. He's probably going to make me do something dumb, like stand naked on the roof or some shit. Whatever. The world will be graced with my sexy nakedness!

Oh, shit, this can't be good. He was just looking at me in thought (or in lust, like everyone else) but then he suddenly caught my eyes and the look in them…I have only seen that depth of lust once, when I left for a week and left Marik sexless. This can't be good, this can NOT be good at all…

"Bakura, I dare you to make out with Marik."

WHAT? What is that moron thinking?

"You are aware of our relationship, Pharaoh?" I ask him, genuinely curious as to what the hell was going through his mind.

**Atemu POV:**

Oh. My. Asdfghjkl. Marik's hands are on my knees, his thumbs caressing my lower thighs slowly as if to taunt me. My back is pressed to his chest, which practically radiates a delicious heat that permeates through my body. I can feel his arms surrounding me, I can smell purely devious cinnamon. Shaken up, I ask Bakura to pick and by the look on his face, I know I must have stuttered. I'm desperately trying to shove down all my feelings of intense lust for the sexy men teasing me, and I think I succeed enough to appear normal on the outside as Bakura proclaims that he chooses Dare.

Okay, so here is a deep, dark secret about me. When Yuugi first freed me from the Puzzle, we all know I was a bit…how you say…_darker_ than I am now. Well, to be honest, I was very similar to Bakura, just with more righteousness and justice. And sexier. Of course.

But as we all know as well, Yuugi reeled me in and leashed me to the light. Which was good for me I suppose, at the time. But I am pure darkness, or I was meant to be. Usually, I can tone down my darkness, per say, so I am more like a guardian as opposed to an executor. However, when I feel especially dark emotions, such as hatred, or in my current case, lust, my darkness becomes harder to control. I become more like Bakura and Marik. But none of our friends know this, only Yuugi and I. It's only happened a handful of times, so there was no real need to inform the others. But it's happening now, and I can feel my careful control slipping as Marik's breath floats across my neck.

_/Yuugi, we have a problem./ _I say to my light over the mind link. I'm trying to appear to be thinking of a dare for Bakura, staring pointlessly as I talk to Yuugi.

_\Yami? What is it? What's wrong?\_ He replies, also looking nonchalant on the outside even though I can hear the worry in his mental voice. Man, does that make us sound messed up. Voices are never good, children.

_/I'm starting to lose control again. I can feel my darkness taking over./_

_\Yami! Then you have to leave! Get out of here, I'll make some excuse!\ _It was too late, though. Normally, I can exercise ridiculous amounts of self-control, but the amount of lust I was feel was just too high for me to handle. My eyes were the normal shade of red one moment, but then I blinked and I could feel them dilate into something much more…lustful. I smirked at Bakura, and he looked just a wee bit startled.

"Bakura, I dare you to make out with Marik." I say without even thinking. I'm not exactly sure what this will accomplish, but if it brings Bakura closer, it's fine by me.

"You are aware of our relationship, Pharaoh?" Bakura asks incredulously. Smirking to rival Marik, I laugh softly.

"I'm _perfectly_ aware of that, _Thief. _You should be happy I'm letting you _touch_ him." I practically purr back, eyes shining. Bakura's eyebrows raise and I can tell by the curve of his lips that my tone turned him on. My eyes shoot to Yuugi, who is whispering to a startled looking Ryou and Marik. I wink at him and turn my attention back to the Thief who is settling himself in front of Marik and I. I can't see Marik's face, but Bakura is smirking at him and leaning up, hands going automatically to his shoulders as Marik's go to his face.

When they first make contact, I can feel a spike in the Shadows around them, and it's intoxicating. They move in sync, and the sight is increasing my lust for them. Marik's hands, now preoccupied, don't try to stop me as I place mine on his knees and do exactly as he did to me. The reaction is instantaneous. Marik's hands pull Bakura's hair and he moans softly into his mouth. In turn, this causes Bakura to move closer, his chest brushing mine, one of his hands snaking down to touch my neck. My hands are constantly wandering, now moving up Marik's thighs, barely touching, mostly teasing. I want so badly to turn around and kiss along his neck, but Bakura has me trapped.

My long fingers caress the button on Marik's jeans, and I hear him groan heartily into Bakura's mouth. Right as I am about to drop my hand a bit lower, I suddenly move so I'm touching the back of Bakura's thighs and bringing him closer. Bakura gasps and Marik clearly uses this to his advantage, using his tongue to stifle the sound. Smirking, I concentrate on my Shadows and intertwine them with those of the two wrapped around me, and the moans that all three of us emit are loud enough to echo off the walls. Marik's hands (those gorgeous hands) find the front of my shirt and snake up the inside, fingers running along my chest. Bakura leans forward too far, and suddenly we're on the ground, Marik stretched out while I rest in between his legs, head on his chest, facing Bakura who is now straddling us both, lips locked with Marik's.

As the kiss is about to get hotter and clothes are about to come off, I push against the Thief's chest and he rocks back on his heels, eyes dark and hooded with lust and fists clenched in fury.

"Listen, little Pharaoh, you-"

"Bakura," I interrupt, purring his name and practically moaning as Bakura's eyes lock with mine, "it's your turn." His eyes widen a little bit as he crawls over Marik and I.

"What happened to you, Pharaoh? What the hell has possessed you?" I feel his warm breath on my face, and I can feel my lust threatening to burst out of my control. My eyes burn with the depth of this emotion, and Bakura's eyes flash to Marik, who does something I am unsure of. Reclaiming his attention, I wrap my arms around Bakura's neck, and bring him down so my mouth is directly on his ear. I ignore his shiver of pleasure and speak softly and slowly, as if to a child.

"You forget that we are all nothing but darkness. We are the same. Just because I have more control over my darkness doesn't mean we are not the same. You are not the only one who dreams of blood and fire and endless night, nor are you alone in your desire for pain and destruction. I am simply in control. Unfortunately for you, my _light_ is not here at the moment. So what do I have to control in front of you, _comrade_?"

**Bakura POV:**

Oh, Ra. My blood is thundering through my veins as I crawl over Atemu. He's purring and moaning and right where I've wanted him to be for so long, where Marik and I had dreamed he would be for so long. But there is a look in his eyes, something I can identify with. Darkness, lust, desire. What happened to his righteousness that I've always hated? His holier-than-thou attitude, his highness? It's all gone, and he is entirely focused on Marik and I.

"What happened to you, Pharaoh? What the hell had possessed you?" I ask, my voice rough with arousal. I watch as his eyes darken once again, this time from blood red to an almost inky black, flecks of red all that's left of his old color. I look to Marik, who appears to be trying very hard not to fuck the Pharaoh this minute, from the way his hips are moving barely an inch from Atemu's ass.

Suddenly there is a warm pair of arms around my neck, yanking me down. Atemu's mouth moves again my ear, and as he speaks, my arousal grows. He's one of us, and he knows it. He wants the same thing we want, the pain, the blood, but he has chained himself to justice and won't allow himself to let go. Even now, I can tell he is trying to restrain himself from what he really wants. Us.

Vaguely understanding that the lights have left the room, a slow smirk crawls onto my face, and I can feel the Pharaoh's tan arms tighten around my neck. Well, it is my turn, isn't it? My lips move to his ear, and I whisper to him.

"Atemu, truth or dare?" His moan is so loud, you would have thought I did more than speak to him. This is about the time I realize that I just called him Atemu for the first time out loud, and his elongated moan was an answer of Dare. I smirk widely and my hands fumble with the buttons on his shirt before I decide to just rip it off of him. "I dare you to let go of your control completely."

The reaction was instantaneous, and more than extremely hot. Atemu's eyes widen before they close completely, dropping his arms from around my neck, and leaning back into Marik, who groans aloud as his crotch is finally in contact with Atemu's ass. Pressed against him, I feel his body heat up beyond the norm and watch as that damnable eye appears on his forehead, burning hot. It fades slowly, and in the blink of an eye, I'm down on the ground next to Marik and my hands and legs are bound with Shadows to the floor. All I see are his eyes, alight again with a fire I've yet to see, and his unholy smirk, all I hear is the hissed _Yes_ that comes from those lips that are now brutally pressed against mine.

It's heaven and hell, all wrapped into one. His mouth on mine, his fire burning into my skin and my veins, his _taste_ is all etched into my mind, endless and glorious. I've waited so long, and I didn't know. His hands are under my shirt, which burns away into ash at his touch. Everything that is Atemu is now being showed to me, everything I thought I knew and hated. My body is hot, so hot, I must be burning. His tongue slips into my mouth, and I can't think of anything but the feeling. Gentle and brutal all in one, just as I've wanted it to be. Atemu is finally Atemu, and he's finally free. He's no longer Yami or Pharaoh. And it is Atemu that I've lusted after, that I've dreamed was wrapped in between Marik and I.

_Yes._

Ice. Everything has gone cold, and I feel empty. Where is Atemu? For the life of me, the only damn thing I can think is why he's gone instead of here with Marik and I, like he always should have been. Where is he, where is he?

**Atemu POV:**

There is nothing but pure fire in my body, and I don't think before I act. I no longer have to be the good guy, the defender, the protector as I have always been. I am free, and I am the darkest darkness, the blackest night. I feel pain, but I can cause pain. It feels so good, so hot, so perfect.

I start with Bakura. I'm on him like a wild dog, my mouth on his and my hands on his body. I've wanted this, dreamed of this. I've lusted after the two of them for so long, and it's all I imagined it would be. It's hot, it hurts, and it's wonderful. Being the fairest of them all, I move to Marik, who has been left waiting for so long. He's already aroused as I look down at him, and he smirks as I move on him, hands caressing his darkly tanned thighs, mouth on his.

I taste Bakura's wild recklessness along with Marik's unrestrained violence, and I nearly melt as Marik's tongue moves against mine, fighting for dominance. His hands are trapped, my Shadows obeying my every command and tightening on his wrists and ankles, holding him down harder as he lets out an appreciative moan. I take my chance and force my tongue into his mouth, having won the battle. He pushes against me the whole time, creating a delicious friction, and it's my turn to moan aloud.

It's too much, and yet it's not enough. I release the bonds holding Bakura down and separate myself from Marik to touch him, to really _touch_ him and he comes alive under my hands. Realizing he is no longer bound, he shoves me hard into Marik, mimicking our earlier position. Marik pulls against his bonds to try to be able to grab me, but I know they are too strong. Bakura is on us both, just as he was earlier, only now the situation is entirely different. His cold, pale hands leave trails on my body, and his fingers get hot from touching me too long. I hear Marik moaning behind me, into my ear, as the delicious fire that holds my body burns into his.

I remember that it's I who holds control over these two, and I push Bakura to fit against Marik on the floor, the two of them touching as they've longed to. I release Marik's bonds and watch as he binds Bakura to the floor with his own Shadows. Smirking, I send Shadows over his, and he arches his back in pleasure at the feeling of our powers being combined. Bakura joins the Shadow dance, and we tighten and intertwine with each other as we've longed to do. I'm tired of waiting, and I need them _now_.

Our Shadows still tightly knit, I move in between the two devils I share this delicious hell with, to their obvious pleasure. Not bothering with whispering, knowing they're already as hard and aroused as I am, I hiss loudly enough for them to hear, "Fuck me, both of you." Letting out dual groans, they obey my command, Marik hovering above me and planning to go first. Sticking his finger into his mouth to coat it with salvia for makeshift lubrication, a grab his arm hard enough to bruise. "Don't you fucking _dare_, Marik. Just do it, _now_!" I holler, and Marik wastes no time, pushing into me with a forceful thrust.

Letting out a scream of pleasure, I feel myself bleeding and coating Marik, making it easier for him to move. Marik's biting his lip, and my eyes smolder. He looks to me before grinning psychotically and biting into the skin of my shoulder. I groan my pleasure, and Marik thrusts into me again and again, until he finally hits that sweet spot. I scream, raking my nails down his back and coating them in his blood.

I reach behind me to wrap my arms around Bakura's neck, Marik's blood smeared on his pale throat. He gets the message, and as Marik moves to thrust into me again, Bakura joins to him, nearly splitting me in half, but bringing me to a height of pleasure I have never felt. Bakura's hands move over my shoulders and over the front of my chest before I hear him speak and wonder how in the seven hells he can be coherent.

**Bakura POV:**

"Marik, we should mark him," I growl at him, and relish in the utterly wild look in his eyes as we forcibly slam into Atemu, who is far beyond coherency by now, eyes shut in pleasure and moaning loudly every time Marik and I even move. Marik caresses Atemu's face, something I've never seen him do to anyone.

"Atemu, we are going to make you ours, in every sense. You will love it, Pharaoh," he hisses as he uses his shadows to bring him a beautiful knife, one I recognize as his personal favorite. Atemu, who has not only his own blood but Marik's as well splattered on his chest, opens his eyes to look at the carving tool and nearly vibrates with pleasure.

"Make it hurt," he barely gets out, and Marik and I freeze inside of him, holding on to the edge of pleasure, not willing to go over yet. We make eye contact, and Marik indicates Atemu's bloodstained chest. I smirk, and bring my tongue down to lick a place clean below his collarbone for the marking, and moan aloud at the forbidden taste of blood. I realize that none of mine is on him, and get Marik's attention quickly.

The cold metal of the blade against my own chest contrasts beautifully with the heat that seems to be coming from Atemu and filling us all with fire. Marik slowly drags the blade across my chest, and I let the blood fall from the wound and onto Atemu's shoulders that are pressed up against me. As I watch my own blood drip down his chest, I shudder with pleasure and Atemu's hands tighten in my hair, the blood on them seeping into my white locks. I thrust again with Marik, and watch as Atemu screams his pleasure as the blade descends into his tanned skin. Marik and I continue to pound into him, every thrust equaling a swipe of the blade.

Marik is done, and I move my head to read what he written. _Always dark_ is written in kanji on our new lover's chest, and we move our mouths down to lick at the blood. Atemu tenses, Marik and I follow, and fire erupts in our vision as all three of us let go and fall into mindless pleasure. There is suddenly darkness, and everything fades.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I open my eyes slowly, and I register being in the midget's house. I try to sit up, and my head pounds like the eighth level of hell has descended upon it. Grabbing my aching noggin, I try to remember what got me in this position. Aching head, sore muscles, warm arms wrapped around me, lying on the flo-

Wait a minute.

Gently, I turn my head to the side to see two people next to me. One of them is Marik, which isn't all that odd. His arms are gripping my side, head lolling on the floor. My arms are wrapped around his shoulders, as per usual after we have sex, so nothing surprising there. But laying in between the two of us is Atemu, looking for all the world like he belonged in our arms. All three of us are covered by a blanket-

Wait a fucking minute!

Marik and I lay like this after we have _sex_. And Atemu's here, so does that mean…

HOLY SHIT! IT DOES!

My memories return, and I remember everything from last night. The fire, the blood, the marking, the _delicious fire_…and Atemu. Oh, Ra, Atemu. That was the best sex I've had in a long time, and that includes the time after Marik went to the weapons expo. Just thinking about last night is making me hot all over again, which can't be good.

Trying to focus on less arousing thoughts, and ignoring the fact that since I've moved, Marik's arms have tightened around me and Atemu has moved in his sleep to put his own around my chest, I look around the house and nearly drown in shock.

The place is completely torn apart, everything is covered in ash. The chairs are flipped over, the table's in pieces (thank Ra, that tablecloth was horrendous) and we were currently sleeping in a bloodstained section of the hardwood floors. Even the ceiling was splattered with ash. It looked like the damn house caught on fire!

Thinking of what had cause the flames, I was again caught in memories of last night, of the raw power that Atemu had emitted, and how he lost control. How he felt against me, around me-

Alright, new train of thought, damn it.

I didn't have to look far for a distraction, as I caught the sound of footsteps down the stairs. The lights were up! Oh, shit! Quickly feigning sleep, I returned my arms to their previous position and moved my head against Atemu's, closing my eyes and trying to not smirk as both he and Marik moved closer to me.

"Oh. My. Ra. Ryou, get down here!" That was the mini Pharaoh's voice, and I could hear Malik's heavier footsteps as he walked around the living room. I felt it the instant Ryou came down the stairs, and heard it, too, as he gasped. What a girl.

"What happened here?" He/she asked, and I could imagine that his hands were fluttering in front of his face like he does when he's shocked.

"I have no idea, but do you think this is a clue?" Came Marik's voice, and I knew he was talking about us. I tried to keep quiet as I felt Atemu's hand move a bit farther down my back. Yuugi giggled a little, which was quite the surprise.

"Do you remember last night, when I told you we had to leave before Atemu lost it completely?" I assumed the other two lights nodded, because there was silence before the dwarf went on. "Well, Atemu told me over the mind link that he was losing control of his darkness. I tried to help him reel it in, but it was too late and before I knew it, his thoughts went from sane, nervous thoughts about his being in Marik's lap to dark images of Bakura and Marik drenched in blood and tight leather. I decided we'd better leave. But right before we laid down, when I freaked out? That was Atemu completely losing control of his link to the light and going dark. I was worried that he'd use all of his power, but he didn't even use a third of it, so I knew there was nothing dangerous going on down here. Seems he finally got what he wanted so badly, if the three of them laying here has anything to say about it." Alright, how powerful is Atemu? That was less than a third of his fucking power? A THIRD?

I was too lost in thought to notice that the three hikaris had gone quiet. By the time I decided to tune back into them, I nearly began to curse loudly as I found that they were leaning over us, inspecting us while we slept. I barely managed to hold on to my facade as Marik gently touched my hair.

"There's a bit of blood on Bakura's hair. Do you think Atemu knocked him over the head before he fucked him?" I fought not to let my cheeks color with anger. For your information, dunderhead, it was _I_ who fucked _him_! Twat!

"Atemu wouldn't do that. It's probably Marik's, knowing how masochistic that guy is." I could almost hear the roll of the eyes in my cream puff's voice. I wanted to scoff. It actually was Marik's blood, and that's what's funny!

"I would have hit him. Bastard, making fun of my lovers!" Marik ranted. If I was currently not pretending to be out cold, I would have raised my eyebrows. When did I make fun of Marik's lover? Or lovers, at that? Who are they, even? I don't even kn-

Oh, HELL to the NO!

"It's alright, Marik, Ryou and I have learned to tune it out by now." Wait, when did this happen without my notice or approval? Does no one check with me before they just fuck with my perception of reality?

"Yeah, Marik. You know we love you, we don't care what Bakura has to say," Ryou said in a singsong voice. Marik must have kissed him or something (ewewew) because there was silence before Yuugi piped up again.

"Well, these three got to have their fun, so let's go have ours~"

"Mhm, Yuugi-koi, I love the way that body of yours moves, but I think it would be better if it were lying underneath me."

"Marik, I'm going to have my share, too, since I had to watch last time. And if that means I have to tie you down, I'm going to do it."

"There's plenty to go around, boys."

"There better only be enough for the two of us, Yuugi, or I'll have to chain you to the bed again."

"You might have to do that anyway, love~"

Oh, dear Ra. Where the HELL is my bottle of peppermint liquor?

_**hey, guys! hope you enjoy this quick oneshot! i had this idea awhile ago, and i hope it satisfied you all~**_

_**please review, it inspires me and shows your love and support of my stories!**_

_**lots of love,**_

_**~alice**_


End file.
